This relates to polyblends and specifically to blends of an ABS-type polymer with a copolymer of N-phenyl maleimide.
When a single polymer is incapable of providing the desired blend of properties a common solution is to blend polymers with the appropriate properties. While this approach is broadly acceptable, for some properties such as impact strength it is important that the polymers be compatible. In a blend of two crystal polymers, this means that there is no tendency for the two to separate as the blend is heated. Where one of the polymers is rubber-modified and comprises grafted rubber particles dispersed in a matrix polymer, the matrix polymer is the component that needs to be compatible with the blended polymer.
Compatibility is best followed using the technique of differential scan calorimetry to measure the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the blend. A compatible blend will show a single value for Tg whereas a less than compatible blend shows two or more Tg values, corresponding to the components in the mixture.
This invention relates to compatible polyblends and by this term is indicated polyblends displaying a single Tg for the polyblend matrix.